Reto 10 días de OTP
by mimichanMC
Summary: Este es un reo que lleve a cabo hace un tiempo en un grupo de facebook pero no me habia dado tiempo de subirlo, asi que por fin aqui esta. 10 historias de diferentes ships tenemos PearlxAmethyst, RubixSapphire, BluePearlxLapislazulli, ehmmm RosexJasper ¡ConniexPeridot¡ ¿PeridotxRonaldo? Todo eso y un poco mas. Espero se diviertan.
1. Historia Romantica

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Día 1 de reto "10 días de OTP"_

 _ **Dance**_

Una intensa lluvia de verano caía sobre la casa y la playa esa noche, el golpeteo firme del agua sobre las superficies que mojaba era como la constante estática de un televisor. La obscuridad era completa, sin luna ni estrellas y sin electricidad, porque seguro la lluvia había hecho que el sistema eléctrico fallara, hacia mucho que no veía una noche como esa.

Los humanos le habían dicho alguna vez que la obscuridad los ahogaba, que se sentían vulnerables dentro de ella. Lo que en el pasado había tenido mucho sentido, había visto a muchos humanos ser devorados por fieras salvajes que buscaban alimentarse, pero en la época moderna donde solo había muy pocos lugares en el mundo donde eso aún representaba una amenaza, era un miedo que deberían haber eliminado, pero no era así, por tanto llenaban todos los lugares posibles con sistemas de energía que les proveían de luz artificial para sentirse menos asustados de lo que se ocultaba dentro de ella.

En cambio para ella, la ausencia de la constante luz que intentaba siempre mitigar la obscuridad era hasta cierto punto irritante. Dentro de la obscuridad donde nadie podía mirarla, era capaz de bajar la guardia al menos por un par de horas, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo. Durante la guerra poder estar en medio de la obscuridad total le había salvado la vida muchas veces, había quebrado muchas gemas aprovechándose del hecho que ella conocía bien el terreno y las gemas del homeworld no. Ella había sido la fiera al asecho que había buscado alimentarse de sangre.

Pero habían pasado varías vidas desde ese momento, el último siglo por lo menos, la vida había sido bastante pacifica para todos, ahora mismo su único interés era que el pequeño cuarzo rosa que dormía en su cama no fuera a ser asustado por un relámpago y tratara de salir de la cama y caer por sus escaleras por la oscuridad. Y aparentemente no había sido la única que lo había pensado. Amethyst estaba dormitando en medio de las escaleras con su cabeza boca abajo dejando salir un suave ronquido, mientras Garnet estaba recostada sobre los cojines de la sala, en completo silencio, no sabía si dormía, pero no le costaba trabajo imaginarlo, su respiración cambiaba casi cada diez segundos, primero profunda y larga y después de 4 respiraciones era profunda pero rápida por lo largo de seis o siete respiraciones, y de nuevo cambiaba.

Pearl apoyó su mentón en la orilla de la cama y se dedicó a escuchar la respiración de Steven profunda y mediana, lo escuchó un momento proferir una pequeña risa divertida y susurrar algo, después como todos los demás se quedo dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó de pronto atragantada por un trago de su propia saliva, se levantó resbalando un momento de la escalera hasta que se afianzó y se sentó derecha frotándose los ojos, se estiró un momento sintiendo la espalda rígida. Una fuente de luz color rosado le llamó la atención seguida, además de algo que conocía de sobra, la risa de Rose Quartz y no venía de Steven. Era un poco escalofriante a veces darse cuenta de lo mucho que la risa de Steven se parecía a la de Rose Quartz. Pero si no era Steven eso quería decir que solo podía venir de un solo lugar.

Subió el par de escalones que le faltaban y encontró lo que esperaba. Pearl con una sonrisa de enorme dormitando a un lado de la cama de Steven mientras una pequeña proyección de ella y Rose bailaba sobre la colcha de la cama. Se aproximó a ella, sentándose a su lado, apoyó su mentón en su mano recargándolo en la cama y miró la pequeña proyección. Rose tenía puesto uno de esos vestidos vaporosos que usaban hacia por lo menos 200 años, lleno de holanes y cintas, con su largo y hermoso cabello atado en desorden sobre su cabeza lleno de rosas, mientras Pearl llevaba uno de esos trajes de caballeros, se veían tan lindas juntas.

— ¡Oh Rose!, ¡Cuanto amo bailar contigo! – decía mientras giraban juntas y reía en voz alta – no hay nada mejor en el mundo.

— ¿De verdad, Pearl? Pensé que nos divertíamos más juntas – dijo la pequeña versión de Rose Quartz mientras la hacía girar.

Pero la pequeña imagen empezó a cambiar y no era Rose quien hacia girar a Pearl. La pequeña imagen cambio para ser ella misma sosteniendo a una Pearl vestida con esas faldas circulares que usaban hacia unos treinta años de la cintura y elevarla en el aire haciéndola girar, mientras la gema desternillaba de la risa.

— ¡Amethyst! – Gritó la pálida gema, sosteniéndose de las mangas de lo que parecían mangas de cuero de una chaqueta que la pequeña versión de sí misma vestía, La pequeña Pearl lucía nerviosa pero divertida sin borrar una sonrisa luminosa en su rostro, toda la proyección se tornó poco a poco en un suave color purpura – ¡Me estoy mareando!

— Admítelo, te diviertes más conmigo – decía la pequeña Amethyst en el holograma.

— ¡SI! – dijo con un grito feliz la pequeña Pearl — ¡Sí, sí, sí, me divierto más contigo!

La pequeña Amethyst en el holograma bajó a la pequeña Pearl al piso que se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura y recargó su frente contra la suya

— No me he divertido más con nadie, que contigo Amethyst. – dijo la pequeña gema en el holograma, mientras la verdadera Amethyst se acercaba cada vez más a las pequeñas gemas holográficas. – Nunca me he reído tanto con nadie como contigo. Aún cuando tus bromas no son divertidas.

— ¡Mis bromas son divertidas! – dijo el pequeño holograma sin soltarla hablando cerca de ella.

— Bueno, quizá solo un poco. – respondió la minúscula perla con una sonrisa.

Amethyst casi metió su nariz dentro de la pequeña proyección esperando ver que es lo que pasaría a continuación, pero la pequeña proyección empezó a ser borrosa.

— ¡Oh vamos, no es justo! – se quejó el cuarzo.

— ¿Amethyst?

Ambas gemas se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad una a la otra, desconcertadas, inseguras, deseosas. Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a entrar por el amplio ventanal junto a la cama de Steven llenando todo de luz revelando el rostro de ambas gemas para la otra, llenas de un brillante sonrojo.

— Yo… — dijo Pearl siendo la primera en romper el contacto visual – iré a hacer el desayuno de Steven.

Se levantó para bajar las escaleras e ir a la cocina, mientras el cuarzo violeta se quedo en el mismo lugar donde estaba sentada con un brillante sonrojo en las mejillas.

Sonrió para sí misma sintiendo las mejillas cálidas, quizá debiera ir al pueblo, estaba segura que había visto un libro de bromas entre los premios del parque de diversiones.

 **Fin.**


	2. Historia de tu OTP en una cafeteria

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Día 2 de reto "10 días de OTP"_

 _ **Florian**_

La noche había caído en aquella ciudad, pero como en muchas ciudades humanas, cuando el sol se ocultara solo indicaba que las lámparas debían empezar a encenderse. Un barquero iba por todo el largo del canal buscando las farolas y encendiendo el aceite de estas, una a una se iban encendiendo como pequeñas luciérnagas que caminaban titilantes a una misma dirección.

Una de esas farolas se encendió frente a un edificio donde había mucha gente aún reunida. Las fachadas de múltiples arcos con descascarada pintura blanca eran un camuflaje engañoso para el fastuoso lugar lleno de rosetas color dorado y finos muebles de madera antigua aún olorosa, con la araña en el techo que hacia bailar la luz de las velas que arrancaban destellos a las flores hechas de vidrio que la formaban.

Candelabros con finas velas de cera blanca fueron iluminando los salones con pinturas de ninfas con arpas y liras sentadas en medio de la naturaleza sobre cada pared y techo, coronadas por marcos de intrincados nudos de madera barnizada de color dorado. Una constante bruma de tabaco y el potente olor del café molido inundaban el lugar entero, tan profundamente que casi sentías marearte con la fuerza de la fragancia,

Una orquesta estacionada en la terraza tocaba lo que habían llamado un "vals" que era sorprendentemente hermoso para haber sido compuesto por un humano, violines y chelos profundamente melancólicos llenaban de su perfecto sonido todo el lugar.

— _Vuoi un po 'di più il tè?_ (¿Gusta un poco más de té?) – Dijo un garzón mientras encendía el candelabro que había en su mesa – _signora_ (señora).

— _No, grazie_ (no, gracias).

Con un suave asentimiento se retiró de la pequeña sala donde en ese momento solo ella estaba sentada. El café "Florian" era una de las cafeterías más famosas y hermosas de la ciudad y era extraño que alguna vez el lugar estuviera vacio, pero de algún modo lo humanos intuían algo extraterreno en la pálida mujer con su extraño adorno en la frente ya que siempre que llegaba a ese lugar siempre había un cubículo vacio para ella, los mullidos y cómodos sillones forrados de terciopelo rojo y el té dulce y apetitoso, además de la música que flotaba en el aire siempre la invitaban a quedarse allí por lo menos por una hora.

— Pearl…

La gema volteó a ver a su compañera que estaba de pie en la puerta vestida con un vestido color violeta que habían visto un par de días atrás en un aparador. Considerando lo mucho que ella odiaba la moda humana de esa época que llamaban "victoriana", porque era excesivamente "femenina", era divertido y placentero verla vestida así.

— Si aquí estoy Amethyst – dijo palmeando el sillón a su lado – tiene diferentes tipos de té, de azahar, de menta de...

— ¿Tiene que ser aquí?

— Este es mi sitio favorito – dijo con una sonrisa amable — y es el único lugar donde nos dejaran estar juntas en la cuidad, mientras esperamos que Rose regrese.

Sintiéndose un poco rara Amethyst se sentó a su lado, pronto llegó un garzón, sirvió una nueva tasa de té y se marchó dejándolas solas.

— Primero que nada la postura lo es todo Amethyst – dijo pasando su mano por su espalda empujándola al frente con suavidad, mantén tu espalda derecha, sé que no es cómodo pero es la etiqueta correcta y con el tiempo te acostumbras.

— Bien – dijo en una pequeña queja cansada.

— Debes esperar a que el té no esté hirviendo para poder beber el primer sorbo y decidir si quieres azúcar, aunque sé que tú la querrás.

— ¿Y mientras esperamos que hacemos?

— Los humanos platican – le respondió. - Sobre política, sobre sus trabajos, familias y demás cosas, como yo siempre vengo sola, solo me quedo aquí en silencio.

— ¿No te aburres?

— Tengo tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas – dijo mirando por el ventanal – observar a los humanos, algunas veces es… entretenido.

Amethyst se detuvo un momento primero a ver a su compañera ya que ella parecía distraída. Se veía tan hermosa, vestida con un largo vestido color nácar, y un sombrerito lleno de plumas sobre su cabeza, más que nunca parecía solo una pequeña ave posada con la misma delicadeza que un colibrí sobre los pétalos de una flor.

Un sonrojo caliente subió a sus mejillas observándola, esto era una locura. Por milenios había visto a Pearl como nada más que una compañera, una aliada incluso en algunos momentos una maestra, algo muy cercano a lo que los humanos conocían por maternal. Pero de un tiempo a la fecha había empezado a apreciar su delicadeza como algo más que irritante, había empezado a pasar días enteros espiándola mientras estaban en la búsqueda de nuevas gemas, admirando sus movimientos de batalla y deseando copiarlos, verla escuchar y bailar la música humana, deseando descubrir que es lo que la emocionaba tanto de la música que a ella lo único que le producía era sueño, siguiéndola para saber a dónde iba y verla sentada por largos momentos en ese mismo lugar, tras esa misma vidriera desde donde ahora podía ver a otras parejas humanas bailando aquella música.

Habían pasado ya una larga temporada en esa ciudad humana, habían averiguado que había una gema atrapada en una especie de tiara, la costumbre de que los humanos gustaran llevar gemas como adornos era simplemente perversa para ella, aun considerando que no eran gemas vivas como ellas, pero saber que había una de las suyas sirviendo como un ornamentos para los humanos. Era enfermo.

Quizá por ello mismo, Rose le había pedido que se quedara con Pearl esperando en la cuidad humana mientras ella y Garnet habían finalmente descubierto como entrar a esa mansión humana donde estaba la tiara con la gema y lograban robarla.

La pálida gema empezó a mecerse, a los compas de la música.

— Ellos, ¿Están intentando fusionarse? – dijo el cuarzo mirando a los humanos moviéndose juntos siguiendo el ritmo.

— No, ellos solo bailan – dijo Pearl mirándola con una sonrisa – las parejas humanas hacen eso para poder acercarse entre ellos en público.

— Si quieren estar cerca – inquirió el cuarzo - ¿Por qué no solo lo hacen?

— Los humanos son extraños – dijo levantando su taza – por algún motivo, parece que mostrar su afecto en público, es de mala educación para ellos.

Los humanos eran raros, en eso estaban de acuerdo, habían viajado mucho, habían tenido que relacionarse con ellos lo quisieran o no, por lo regular la que siempre estaba entusiasta y contenta por ello era Rose, a ella le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos, y en realidad a veces si resultaba divertido. Donde quiera que fuera, aunque los humanos eran una especie que era casi igual en todos lados, solo por algunas variantes en su color de piel, pero en cada lugar se habían comportado distinto.

En diferentes niveles a todas les intrigaba.

Amethyst los observó por un momento, ellos se miraban a los ojos mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas y se mecían juntos, se sonreían unos a otros.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? – dijo sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho.

— ¿Qué cosa? – respondió la pálida gema con curiosidad.

— Esa cosa humana que hacen, su danza sin fusión.

— No podemos, eso es solo algo que hacen las mujeres humanas con hombres humanos.

Amethyst solo sonrió con más suficiencia, observó un momento a los hombres que estaban afuera y destelló un momento copiando la elegante vestimenta color negro de uno de ellos, su cabello escondido dentro de un sombrero de copa, se había esforzado por verse incluso un poco más alta para calzar mejor con la estatura de la delgada gema.

— Amethyst no creo que…

— Vamos pajarito – le tendió la mano - ¿a que le tienes miedo?

Finalmente Pearl se levantó con ella y puso una mano palma con palma con la del cuarzo y la otra con delicadeza levantó solo un poco la orilla de su vestido.

Juntas empezaron a girar en círculos siguiendo algún ritmo que a pesar de no haber practicado nunca no parecía un misterio, giraban con sus palmas encontradas, se apartaban y se buscaban de nuevo. No dijeron nada por largos minutos solo mirándose la una a la otra siguiendo sus pasos.

Había algo demasiado íntimo en este baile humano. ¿Sería lo mismo que ellos sentían?, la conexión que hacía falta para seguir los pasos de tu compañero sin equivocarte, la conexión de sus miradas, buscándose y encontrándose. Mientras se movía al compas de su compañera poco a poco el misterio de porque esto solo lo hacían parejas humanas era más claro, esto era algo casi… erótico.

La pieza terminó, los danzantes fuera empezaron a regresar a sus mesas, pero… Amethyst mantenía sostenida sin fuerza la mano de Pearl entre las suyas, una epifanía la alcanzó.

Ella no envidiaba lo que Pearl podía hacer, no quería hacer lo que ella hacía, o gustarle lo que a su compañera complacía, pero quería estar dentro de las cosas que a ella le gustaban, quería ser parte de sus pensamientos.

Pearl le atraía.

Finalmente Pearl retiró su mano de la suya y corrió afuera, por la ventana pudo ver la dulce y hermosa presencia de Rose Quartz junto a Garnet. La gema que habían estado intentando recuperar seguro ya estaba en sus manos, pronto estarían "haciendo las maletas" para viajar a otra ciudad, otro pueblo, otra isla donde habría otra gema que recuperar o averiguar si había manera de curar.

Amethys sonrió con tristeza, mirando a sus compañeras hablar emocionadas. La dulce y feliz sonrisa de Pearl que lucía siempre que estaba dirigida a Rose Quartz era inigualable… otra verdad indiscutible pareció llenarle la boca de hiel. Pearl nunca había sonreído o sonreiría así para ella.

Buscó la taza de té que estaba intacta en la mesa y la sorbió toda en un solo trago. Sí, seguro la próxima la preferiría con azúcar.

 **Fin**.


	3. El primer encuentro de tu OTP

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

++++++ **_Interludio_** ++++++

La pequeña gema tecnológica analizó los últimos registros que había dejado guardados en la precaria consola de aquella guardería, había sido todo un problema alinear los sistemas operativos de la antigua tecnología de gemas que había quedado en la tierra, pero había memoria más que suficiente en ese lugar y ella necesitaba liberar algo del disco que tenía su traje.

Se supone que sería una misión fácil. Su representante había dicho que solo era venir, revisar el estado del clúster, guardar los registros, reparar los portales con los robonoides y regresar a casa, entrar y salir limpiamente.

Pero todo se había ido volviendo poco a poco más y más complicado, aquellas "gemas de cristal" no habían dejado de interrumpirla.

Estaba un poco sorprendida por la presencia de aquellas cuantas gemas en la tierra. Cuando la rebelión de Rose Quartz había empezado, hacía milenios, en homeworld se había dicho que habían sido rotas todas las gemas que habían participado, habían llevado incluso muchos fragmentos como "trofeo" para demostrar el poder de homeworld y lo que pasaba con los rebeldes. Pero aparentemente Rose Quartz había logrado salvar la vida de algunas de sus compañeras.

Pero eso no importaba. Los procedimientos estándar de recuperación estaba seguro ahora mismo llevándose a cabo. Enviarían una nave por ella, no porque ella fuera importante sino porque la información que ahora mismo poseía era valiosa para el homeworld, seguro se sentirían felices de su buen trabajo y como el clúster estaba avanzando de forma adecuada.

Solo tenía que aguantar.

Que feliz coincidencia, cuando justo estaba esforzándose en el pensamiento de aguantar, escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una nave desacelerando de la velocidad de la luz. Rápidamente salió de las profundidades de la guardería y casi sintió deseos de llorar cuando vio una nave exploradora del homeworld acercándose.

La nave en forma de mano se acercó a la tierra y para aterrizar se cerró en forma de puño y se apoyó con firmeza en la tierra.

Pronto una compuerta se abrió y una figura alta e imponente se abrió paso, conocía a esa gema y casi quiso hacer una mueca había estado esperando que enviaran a otro ingeniero, alguien que la ayudara a reparar a los robonoides o estabilizar los portales.

— ¿Te piensas quedar todo el día de pie allí 2F5L, 5XG?

La pequeña gema verde tragó incomoda. Tanto tiempo en la tierra estando sola era… no término ese pensamiento, avanzó a la nave siguiendo al enorme cuarzo. Hasta la sala de controles.

El cuarzo se recargó en una pared y ella sin más palabras entendió que le correspondió ahora a ella pilotar.

— Dame tu informe 2F5L, 5XG.

— Será mejor que le de esa información a mi representante de regreso a homeworld.

— No hablo del proceso de la bio arma – dijo irritada - quiero saber sobre las gemas que están en el planeta.

— ¿Como saben que hay gemas en este planeta?

— Aparentemente quedaron más gemas de las que creímos en este planeta. Hace poco llego un lapislázuli desde esta roca y nos informó de la presencia de "gemas de cristal" tengo como labor investigar sobre eso, el lapislázuli se ha negado a darme muchos detalles pero estoy segura que no será un problema para ti o sí, 2F5L, 5XG.

— No, Jasper.

Pocas eran las gemas que podían ser llamadas por tipo y no por su faceta y corte. Jasper era una de esas gemas que se había distinguido por su valor en la batalla, hasta donde sabia había estado incluso en la guerra con Rose Quartz, era grande e intimidante, era complicado para un simple ingeniero como ella hablarle de frente, pero se las arregló para hacerlo y contarle la información que había recabado sobre las cristal gems.

— Buen informe 2F5L, 5XG – dijo después de que le dio toda la información que quería - creo que les iremos a hacer una visita, mientras tanto vigila a nuestra informante, está en uno de los camarotes del ala oeste, ponte cómoda con ella.

La gema verde introdujo las coordenadas para la base de las cristal gems en la computadora de abordo. A una nave tan grande le tomaría por lo menos una hora llegar hasta ese lugar con las condiciones de ese planeta, no era lo mismo viajar a la velocidad de la luz en el espacio exterior que intentar hacerlo en una atmosfera.

Salió de la sala de controles dejando al cuarzo solo. La mayoría de las naves de recuperación eran iguales así que encontrar el lado oeste y los camarotes no fue complicado, abrió un par de puertas antes de encontrar a la informante, sintió un peso en su pecho difícil de interpretar.

Había una gema allí tendida en una banca con grilletes de energía, estos grilletes estaban fabricados para retener los poderes de cualquier gema, pero eran dolorosos. El contacto de los mismos estaba haciendo una quemadura negra en las muñecas de la gema. Lucía tan delicada y vulnerable. Esta no era la forma de tratar a una informante, más bien parecía una prisionera, no quería saber qué es lo que había hecho para irritar a Jasper para tratarla así.

— Yo… — dijo y entró con cierta timidez — Jasper me envió aquí.

La gema la volteó a ver, se movió un momento para alcanzar a verla y sus muñecas humearon un momento, pero la gema no gritó o se quejó solo apretó sus labios. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado así para empezar a acostumbrarse al dolor?

— ¿Quién eres?

— Ahm… 2F5L, 5XG, Jasper me envió aquí.

La gema solo la miró de nuevo, la recorrió de arriba a abajo hasta ponerla más incomoda de lo que ya se sentía.

— Peridot, ¿verdad? – dijo ella finalmente – vi un par de ellos en homeworld, pero lucen tan diferentes de cómo los recordaba que me cuesta trabajo distinguirlos.

— Si – dijo acercándose un poco más, la gema azul lucía cansada, los grilletes debían tenerla al límite.

— Yo ni siquiera recuerdo ya mi faceta o mi corte – dijo con una sonrisa triste - he pasado tanto tiempo lejos de casa y hace tanto que nadie lo usa que lo he olvidado.

La gema verde no supo que responder. El lapislázuli solo trató de acomodarse mejor, entornó sus ojos mientras aguantaba el dolor. Finalmente la vio acomodarse… su pecho bajaba y subía con esfuerzo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría con esos grilletes? Quizá durante todo el viaje desde homeworld, semanas enteras, ¿Por qué no solo había vuelto a su gema para descansar?

— Ah, esto es insano.

La gema verde abrió sus registros, estudio un poco sobre los lapislázuli, hacía mucho que no veía uno, eran gemas raras y nunca había tenido tiempo para analizar cuáles eran sus cualidades, un par de registros y sabía que este en particular era un elemental de agua. ¡No había un solo depósito de agua en la nave! ¿Cuál era la lógica de los grilletes? Leyendo esto entró a los sistemas de la nave y después de buscar un poco dio con los de los de ese camarote, un par de códigos más y los grilletes de la gema azul se habían apagado.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Jasper me dijo que me pusiera cómoda aquí – dijo recargándose en una pared sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su pantalla táctil — solo no puedo sentirme cómoda viéndote así.

— Gracias…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento, la gema azulada estaba masajeando sus muñecas, una costra negra se desprendía de ellas

— ¿Peridot? – dijo el lapislázuli esta, solo la miró de reojo sin abandonar su pantalla táctil — ¿Estamos regresando a homeworld? La misión era rescatarte ¿Cierto?

— Solo la mitad de la misión, la otra es ir a por las gemas de cristal.

— Me lo temía – dijo mirando su regazo después la miró con cierta insistencia – no… no hay manera de que te comuniques con tus superiores y ¿Desistan de ello? Solo son un puñado de gemas que…

— Ese puñado de gemas se ha estado poniendo una y otra vez en mi camino en las misiones que me fueron otorgadas – dijo interrumpiéndola.

— Pero ¿Qué hacías aquí de todos modos?, pensé que la tierra había dejado de ser de interés para homeworld.

— Es clasificado. – evidentemente la información sobre el clúster no era para todos – y… ¿Cuál es tu interés? ¿Estabas con ellas acaso?

— No – dijo mirando a un lado a la nada – es solo que Steven… conociste también a Steven ¿verdad?

— Si.

— Él… fue amable conmigo y no quisiera verlo herido.

— ¿Amable?

— Yo… estaba incrustada en un espejo por… es una historia demasiado larga de contar, pero él me ayudo a liberarme, es la primera vez que alguien hace algo por mí solo por generosidad, sin ningún interés de por medio. ¿Alguna vez alguien ha hecho algo así por ti Peridot?

"No" la respuesta fue inmediata en su boca pero se negó a decirla. Lo cierto es que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo la palabra generosidad.

— No van a romperlas — dijo Peridot sin poder detenerse, ni siquiera sabía porque, algo en la gema de tono azul, sus ojos cansados y llenos de ¿tristeza? La obligaban a tratar de consolarla. – al menos no aún, las ordenes de Jasper son de volver a homeworld con las prisioneras, aunque es un cuarzo impredecible.

— Quizá lo encuentren inocente a él – dijo con cierta esperanza – es solo un niño, quizá si regresamos a casa ellas lo encuentren inocente.

— ¡2F5L, 5XG! – La voz del cuarzo sonó a través del intercomunicador de su pantalla táctil y la gema verde lo atendió – hemos llegado, trae al lapislázuli fuera.

No dijo nada más. Peridot cerró su pantalla táctil y se dirigió a la otra gema.

— Vamos.

— Si.

Ambas caminaron juntas por los pasillos de la nave rumbo a las compuertas de salida. La nave finalmente aterrizó sobre la arena de la playa justo frente al cuartel de las gemas que la estaban esperando. Mientras más rápido terminara esto, sería mejor.

Fin.


	4. Historia de tu OTP basada en un libro

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _ **Pulmón**_

 _"_ _Ah, te ayudare a entenderlo", le dijo, y acompañó la oferta de una sonrisa sinuosa. "Si tuvieras que elegir entre tus dos pulmones ¿Cuál te quedarías?"_

 _—_ _Pues... — hizo Jack, desconcertado, pero ella le interrumpió._

 _"_ _Medítalo bien", dijo, y le brillaron los ojos en la penumbra, malévolos. "Porque cuando te hayas decidido por uno de los dos te arrancare el otro."_

 _Jack se enganchó más a la pared, con el corazón desbocado. Pero Sheziss se alejó, riendo por dentro._

Un rayo partió el cielo, la luz de su destello iluminó brevemente sus fríos ojos dorados, sangre y tierra brillaron en su hacha de batalla como un extraño crisol.

La pequeña humana se aferró con más fuerza a su falda sin dejar de llorar con suaves suspiros dolorosos. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la apartó de la escena de ver su aldea destruida, las sencillas casuchas de barro y paja ardían en llamas intensas que sobrevivían a pesar de la intensa lluvia y se derretía en charcos de lodo lentamente. Humanos muertos estaban tirados en todos lados, masacrados por una sola gema.

— No tiene porque ser así – dijo sosteniendo con fuerza su espada – lo sabes.

— Al contrario – respondió con sencillez la otra gema - tiene que ser justo así Rose Quartz, siempre ha sido así, ¿De donde vienen los repentinos remordimientos?, solías disfrutar esto, siempre eras tú quien tenía las mejores estrategias para acorralarlos y acabar con ellos.

— No es igual Jasper – respondió - todos aquellos a los que exterminamos antes estaban listos para las batallas, tenían ejércitos, se defendieron, era divertido, pero esto… esta especie es casi como animales salvajes.

— Hemos exterminado animales salvajes antes Rose Quartz – dijo con sorna - nunca fue un problema.

— Los animales no tienen conciencia o sentimientos – repeló - estos humanos sí.

— ¿Sentimientos? – Se burló - ¿Por eso es que te estás deteniendo? ¿Por sus sentimientos?

— Si, la misma clase de sentimientos de los que yo soy capaz – un dolor apretaba su pecho al tener que admitir su error - de los que creí que tú eras capaz.

Rose vio una media sonrisa sarcástica formarse en el rostro de la otra gema.

Imágenes vividas de las dos juntas cubriendo la espalda de la otra en medio de la batalla, disfrutando juntas de la emoción y la adrenalina que representaba estar en medio de una incursión, golpear, conquistar, derrotar al enemigo, entregarte al fragor de una guerra con tanta pasión, que al final del día casi no podías sentir otra cosa que no fuera dolor en todo el cuerpo… y después de la batalla seguían juntas, había llorado para ella, la había besado con lagrimas saladas tanto curando sus heridas, que conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo, y ella le había devuelto todos esos besos, que si no habían curado su cuerpo si habían aliviado su espíritu.

Nunca le había sido extraña la sed por la batalla de Jasper. Siempre había sabido que Jasper no solo era un soldado, ella era un autentico guerrero y cuando en un principio se sintió incomoda con ella por la forma en la que solo se arrojaba a la batalla siendo herida a veces gravemente, al límite de haber agrietado su gema más de una vez, poco a poco había empezado a admirarla, todos los generales habían querido tenerla en sus líneas.

Pronto para todos fue claro que ellas debían estar juntas. Ella siempre había destacado por las estrategias de batalla, no escatimaba en ningún detalle para tener una victoria segura, sacrificando solo la cantidad mínima de gemas. Y Jasper era la cantidad mínima de gemas que ella necesitaba, tenerla a ella sola era como tener un batallón entero.

Pero al llegar a la tierra al empezar la conquista había visto una faceta de Jasper que no le había causado ningún orgullo. Ella amaba solo la sangre.

La mayoría de las razas de este planeta habían sido animales salvajes sin conciencia lo que no les representaba ningún problema, la mayoría de ellos habían obedecido a su instinto y habían escapado del depredador más grande y fuerte.

Pero los humanos…

Ellos se habían levantado con valor contra ellas, equipados con las armas más primitivas posibles, hechas de piedras y palos, habían incluso reducir a algunos soldados cuando los habían encontrado en grupos muy grandes. Estudiándolos solo un poco se había dado cuenta que no había manera en que los humanos lograran vencerlos pero que aún así ciegamente seguían enfrentándolos, no había sabido si eran temerarios o solo estúpidos, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban protegiendo a su prole, humanos pequeños que apenas y se podían mantener en pie o tan ancianos que no poseían nada más que la fuerza suficiente para respirar.

Pero ninguna de esas cosas le importó a Jasper cuando se lo dijo, solo se dedicó a exterminar a todo el que encontraba como si de pisar insectos se tratara. No había gozo en eso, no había victoria o diversión. Solo sangre.

— Que es lo que pretendes de todos modos Rose Quartz – le exigió Jasper en medio de la oscuridad — de que te sirve proteger solo a uno si sabes que debemos exterminar a todos.

— Yo…

— ¡Dámela ya!

Jasper tenía razón, no tenía ningún sentido proteger a solo este pequeño humano, incluso si lograba convencer a Jasper de que lo dejara vivir, ¿De qué serviría? Más tarde o más tempano la conquista de homeworld la alcanzaría y…

La alta gema rosada sostuvo el cabello de la pequeña humana a sus pies que soltó un alarido de terror.

— Tienes razón – dijo y levantó a la niña del piso arrojándola a los pies de la otra gema guerrera.

Jasper sonrió con suficiencia y miró al pequeño humano tirado en el piso tiritando de frio y mirándola con pánico, disfrutó de la dulce visión de eso, nada era más dulce en el universo que esa mirada que la volvía lo más cercano a un dios.

Pero la satisfacción le duró muy poco, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Rose Quartz flotó a gran velocidad junto a ella y enterró su sable en medio de su pecho.

— Tienes razón – dijo la gema rosada con lagrimas gruesas bajando por sus ojos escondidas por la lluvia – no puedo proteger a solo uno.

La gema color dorado miró su pecho sorprendida, y tuvo que reír como si le divirtiera.

— Tener mi propia gema de curación fue bueno mientras duro – dijo acercándose a la gema rosada, el sable se hundió más profundamente en su cuerpo – nos veremos de nuevo Rose Quartz.

Se acercó lo suficiente para poner un beso en sus labios y explotó en una niebla blanca y brillante que se vio rápidamente aplastada por la lluvia, cayendo su gema al suelo perdiéndose entre el lodo.

El cuarzo rosa se quedó un momento de pie sosteniendo su espada en la misma posición, furiosa, asustada, con una parte de su alma rota. Los sentimientos que había tenido por el jaspe habían sido importantes, su unión había sido algo que no había tenido nunca con nadie, quizá nunca lo tendría, y después de esto, Jasper nunca le dirigiría siquiera la palabra y ¿Por qué había roto aquello?

Lentamente la lluvia paro y algunos rayos de sol empezaron a filtrarse entre las nubes, un amanecer pintado de naranja empezó a ascender y con él la revelación de que no todos los humanos que había habido en esa pequeña aldea habían muerto, temerosos se empezaban a acercar a ella, no sabiendo que esperar. Todos excepto la pequeña humana que se levantó y abrazó su cuello con fuerza murmurando palabras de agradecimiento.

Esperaba haber escogido lo correcto.

 **Fin**.


	5. Historia de tu OTP jamas canon

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _++++++ Celos ++++++_

La gema avanzó por los pasillos cubierta de una película de pintura roja que iba dejando por todo lo largo del suelo donde pisaba, llegó finalmente a la sala común donde había otras gemas reunidas conversando. Súbitamente convocó su arma, una lanza delgada y apuntó con ella, una descarga de energía se disparó y alcanzó a otra gema que cayó al piso dolorida.

— Pero que…

— ¡Esto fue lo último Lapislázuli! — dijo arrojando su lanza al piso y alcanzando a la gema para caerle encima a golpes — ¡Estoy cansada de ti, me entiendes harta!

Las otras gemas reunidas en el salón no supieron que hacer mientras la delgada y siempre tímida perla azul caía con fuerza sobre el lapislázuli.

— ¡Alguien tiene que quitarte esa maldita actitud de diva que tienes! – dijo finalmente el lapislázuli que logró colar su pierna entre sus cuerpos y la empujó a atrás con todas sus fuerzas – te crees perfecta Pearl y no lo eres.

— ¡Puedo no ser perfecta, pero soy mejor que tú! – le gritó antes de arrojarse de nuevo contra ella, pero la otra gema le sostuvo las manos.

— ¿A sí?, ¿Qué te hace tan especial?

— Estoy siendo entrenada para ser la perla de Blue Diamond.

— Claro, una esclava de la más alta categoría.

Llevada por un impulso la perla teniendo las manos atrapadas, escupió en la cara de la otra gema, el lapislázuli con asco la soltó y empezó a limpiarse la cara, viendo sus manos libres la perla volteó dos fuertes golpes sobre su rostro y seguro habría hecho más, si no fuera porque dos grandes calcitas la sostuvieron y su representante entró detrás de ellos.

— ¿Que significa esto? – dijo mirando a la gema en el piso y a la otra llena de pintura roja – ¡Exijo una explicación!

— Lapislázuli entró a mi camarote y puso algún artefacto que ha llenado toda mi habitación – casi gritó en reclamo la perla azul - mis cosas y a mi misma de esta pintura.

— ¿Es eso cierto? – cuestionó la gema representante.

— Si – respondió la gema levantándose del piso – aunque se supone que solo debía ensuciarla a ella, no a todo su camarote, seguro está exagerando.

— Al menos tienes la decencia de admitirlo. – dijo la perla sin mirarla.

— Claro, yo no me ando escondiendo en el escudo de "Oh sí, seré la perla de Blue Diamond".

— Esto tiene que acabarse Lapislázuli, Pearl, estoy cansada de esta rivalidad entre ustedes dos, no había querido tener que hacer esto, pero las castigare a las dos.

— Yo no le hice nada para una ofensa de este tipo – se quejó la perla – ella fue la que puso esta porquería en mi habitación, pude haber salido herida y...

— Guarda silencio Pearl – y la perla lo hizo - Repórtense las dos en el hangar numero 1878 dentro de una hora, ve y límpiate Pearl, sino asisten su castigo será más severo.

— Si señora – dijeron las dos gemas a regañadientes.

Diciendo esto el representante salió de la sala común, y Pearl lo siguió para regresar a su camarote. Miró todo con fastidio, sus registros de información acomodados para su estudio en su camarote, las paredes y algunos otros artículos que tenía allí, todo salpicado de rojo, buscó en un cajón de limpieza algo que la ayudara a limpiarse encontró algunas toallas y empezó a sacarse la pintura de encima.

¿Que estaba mal con ese lapislázuli?

Hacía solo un año que la conocía, habían coincidido en las mismas clases de la academia y desde entonces parecía como si la odiara.

Ella había sido admitida por ser la perla que Blue Diamond. La había escogido para ser su perla, era un gran honor, se buscaba siempre a la perla más perfecta posible para servirla y esta vez ella había sido elegida.

Lapislázuli por otra parte formaba parte de esa rara clase de gemas que solo por ser gemas raras y de poderes enormes estaban desde que las cosechaban destinadas a formar parte de la aristocracia y a Blue Diamond le gustaba que las gemas a su alrededor no solo fueran hermosas si no también inteligentes.

En la academia se enseñaban clases de filosofía, historia y arte y en las tres materias habían estado constantemente compitiendo, esperando destacar más ante los profesores, siendo mejores en el baile o la pintura.

Probablemente la última trastada se debía justamente porque en la última clase de pintura su trabajo había sido muy superior al del lapislázuli.

Esta solo era la última de las muchas trastadas que le había estado haciendo desde que la conocía. Al principio ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que era ella quien las hacía: escondían sus registros de estudio, había sido varias veces golpeada por la espalda con la suficiente fuerza para perder su forma física y volver a su gema, a veces haciéndola llegar tarde a sus clases o faltando por completo, las perlas no solían regenerarse a menudo, eran las gemas soldado las que solían necesitarlo pero no ellas, por ello nunca sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaría hacerlo, a veces era cuestión de minutos otras de horas. Pero todo el acoso había ido escalando, robaba sus registros con las tareas, buscaba siempre empujarla o hacerla caer en clases de baile y había llegado a ensuciar sus pinturas en clases de arte.

Había perdido completamente los papeles hoy y odiaba tener que ser castigada a un lado de ella porque seguro sería un desastre. Seguro solo sería un castigo para ella, cualquiera que fuera la labor que les dieran además de tener que aguantar su presencia, para Lapislázuli solo era darle otra oportunidad de fastidiarla.

Cuando llegó la hora de su castigo se dirigió al hangar que su superior les había indicado, allí estaba también Lapislázuli esperando, un escalofrió la recorrió cuando la vio vistiendo su traje de piloteo.

¡Oh por favor que se estuviera equivocando!

— Pearl, cambia a tu traje de piloto por favor.

— Si señora – y destellando un momento se vistió con el clásico traje de pilotaje azul.

— No sé cuál es su problema Pearl y Lapislázuli pero tendrán tiempo para resolverlo, deben ir a el sector delta a la base colonial de la Especie 8472, allí recibirán un presente para Pink Diamond, tráiganlo en buen estado aquí. Resuelvan su problema o no regresen.

— Pero…

— Nuestros problemas no deben ser un impedimento para cumplir con una misión de Pink Diamond – intervino el lapislázuli.

— Exactamente – afirmo su superior - resuelvan sus problemas y regresen aquí o se les considerara como desertoras. Ha quedado claro.

— Si señora – respondieron al unisonó las dos gemas.

— Váyanse entonces, espero verlas de regreso pronto.

Las dos gemas se miraron la una a la otra aún con ira pero subieron juntas a la nave de exploración que se les había designado.

Dentro Pearl fue la que enseguida se acercó al panel de controles y designó las coordenadas hacia el cuadrante delta, les tomaría solo algunas horas llegar al lugar.

El viaje fue incomodo, ninguna de las dos se dirigió la palabra en todo el camino.

Llegaron puntualmente a la colonia 8472 y recogieron el presente de Pink Diamond sin ninguna dificultad. Así que de pronto estaban de regreso a la nave listas para regresar a homeworld pero, no se habían dirigido la palabra, podían regresar y mentir, decir que habían arreglado todos sus problemas, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que una situación desagradable volviera a darse?, ¿Cuál sería su castigo si volvía a ocurrir?

— Lapislázuli… debemos resolver esto, sea lo que sea que este molestándote sobre mí.

La otra gema no le respondió, solo soltó un largo suspiro, la perla apretó sus puños y quiso… respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. Se tomó un momento más largo del necesario para poner las coordenadas de la nave de regreso a homeworld, solo después de que despegó la nave y estaban en camino volvió a intentarlo.

— Escucha Lapislázuli, esto es muy importante para mí – dijo mirándola sentada enfrente del panel de control – al lado de… al lado de Blue Diamond estaré segura.

— ¿Segura? – preguntó el lapislázuli con confusión mirándola finalmente.

— Tú deberías saberlo, no todas las gemas aristocráticas tratan bien a sus perlas – le explicó.

— ¿Como los lapislázulis? – dijo con cierto aire de rencor.

— ¡No! – dijo mirándola con cierta frustración – las gemas de tu clase son tan escasas y tan apreciadas que no necesitan demostrar nada. Pero otro tipo de gemas – enlazó sus manos frente a su pecho con desasosiego — son muchas y se pierden entre las demás, nunca destacan y eso las vuelve amargadas, muchas de esas gemas se apropian fácilmente de las perlas de mi clase y… no quiero tener que decir que es lo que les hacen, pero sé que muchas de ellas terminan rotas después de solo un par de meses, y, como son parte de la aristocracia nunca hay castigo por ello, somos… solo perlas después de todo, miles y completamente reemplazables. Sé que Blue Diamond cuida de sus perlas, no es una tarea fácil porque no podemos cometer errores nunca o solo somos remplazadas, yo quiero estar con ella, pero las cosas que haces para divertirte me están metiendo en problemas…

— No lo hago por divertirme – la interrumpió.

— Entonces – la única explicación que había encontrado siempre del porque el lapislázuli la trataba de esa manera había sido esa - ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Nunca te diste cuenta? – le preguntó con cierta tristeza.

— ¿De qué? – tuvo que preguntar.

— Yo… — el lapislázuli la miró un momento, como si meditara su respuesta – no importa. Está bien Pearl no volveré a meterme contigo, lo prometo.

— ¿En serio?

— Si.

La perla sonrió aliviada. El lapislázuli lo miró mientras ella sonreía y sintió de nuevo ese hueco en su pecho que parecía no podía llenar con nada desde que la había conocido 5 años atrás.

Como la perla había dicho, los lapislázuli eran gemas casi únicas, gemas elementales que pertenecían a la aristocracia más alta de la sociedad de las gemas, así que en algún momento le habían ofrecido la oportunidad de tener una perla, había ido al salón donde las gemas de su tipo están constantemente reunidas y allí había estado esa perla azul, tan hermosa y delicada que se había sentido atraída de inmediato hacia ella, había algo delicado y lleno de gracia en ella. Se imaginó de inmediato acariciando su cabello y viendo dentro de sus ojos, riendo con ella, pidiéndole consejos, platicándole de sus problemas, descansando una al lado de la otra, apenas la había visto había sentido que ella era su otra mitad, pero cuando había dicho que la quería le habían explicado que esa perla ya pertenecía a Blue Diamond.

Unos celos enfermos le llenaron el pecho, saber que no sería suya había hecho que quisiera destruirla y había vivido años alimentando ese sentimiento hasta que la había encontrado de nuevo en la academia, había transformado todo esa admiración y deseo en venganza, quería humillarla, quería hacerle pagar no corresponder sus sentimientos.

Le había hecho daño cuando la perla solo había querido estar segura… se sentía tan mal en ese momento.

La gema se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la perla que estaba atenta al panel de control, se recargó en el filo del mismo, cuidando no presionar ninguna tecla sin intención.

— Pearl… — dijo y la tomó de la barbilla para levantar su rostro, un suave sonrojo azul llenó las mejillas de la perla. Lucia tan adorable. Con su otra mano lenta y delicadamente apartó el pelo de la frente de la gema, unos preciosos ojos negros como el ébano la miraron sorprendidos – lo siento, siento mucho los malos momentos que te hice pasar.

— Lapislázuli…

— Estoy segura que serás una perfecta ayuda para Blue Diamond – dijo con una sonrisa triste - te deseo suerte.

Diciendo eso regresó a su lugar dejando a la perla azul más confundida que lo que había estado en un inicio. Habría querido preguntarle un montón de cosas pero homeworld estaba justo frente a ellas y las maniobras de aterrizaje tenían que realizarse, decidió que ya tendría otra oportunidad de hacerle preguntas cuando terminaran esa misión y se vieran en el colegio.

Pero no volvió a verla en ningún otro lugar, nunca más.

 **Fin**


	6. Historia de amor de tu NOTP

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Día 6 del reto "10 días de OTP"_

 _++++++ Share ++++++_

Sus dedos se sentían fríos contra su piel, o quizá solo era el nerviosismo que hacía que todo se sintiera de forma más intensa. Su corazón jamás se había sentido tan rápido ni siquiera su primera vez. Aunque claro su primera vez había estado llena de romance y confianza, esto, esto era tocar lo prohibido.

 **—** Quizá… — tragó duro cuando la joven de piel morena atrapó el dedo que había estado acariciando su mejilla en medio de sus labios y después lo mordió — no deberíamos – dijo la "chica" delante de ella.

— No te… ¿gusto? – Preguntó por un momento insegura.

— Eres… muy hermosa – dijo con sinceridad – pero pensé que tú y Steven.

La joven dejó que su peso cayera sobre la otra dejándolas recostadas en su cama, buscó su boca para darle un beso lento y profundo, el sabor de su boca era algo que nunca había probado, frio pero húmedo y salado.

— Steven, está de acuerdo – dijo dejándola atrapada debajo de su cuerpo — nosotros nos amamos, pero ¿sabes? no para todos los humanos el amor debe ser solo entre dos personas.

— Pero yo pensé… – un escalofrió casi borra de su mente lo que iba a decir cuando sintió la cima de los jóvenes senos de la chica sobre su pecho – pensé que… que los humanos tenían por costumbre solo… solo escoger a un humano y se ponían celosos cuando alguien más se metía en medio. Como Percy y Paullete.

— Y – dijo acariciando su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo la calidez de su luminoso sonrojo bajo sus dígitos — ¿No crees que habrían sido más felices si hubieran aceptado que Pierre estuviera con ellos?

— Probablemente — concluyó.

— Entonces – dijo mordiendo suavemente sus labios – ¿Quieres ser nuestra Paullete, Peridot?

La gema se sonrojó aún vivamente con ese precioso color verde que tanto le había gustado y asintió con la cabeza, sin darle oportunidad de pensarlo más tomó sus manos entre las suyas y fue por un beso más tomándose su tiempo, tomando su sabor, salado dejando que ella saboreara el suyo, que al menos por lo que Steven siempre había dicho, era dulce como las fresas.

Había estado deseando hacer esto por tanto tiempo que le sería complicado calcularlo.

Al principio la intrusión de Peridot en la vida de Steven la había hecho tener un millón de inseguridades. Es decir sabía que Steven veía a las gemas como una extraña variedad de mamás, pero esta nueva gema estaba constantemente a su lado y se preguntó cómo es que él la vería. Cuando después de algunos meses trabajando en el taladro se dio cuenta de que Steven estaba constantemente tratándola como una hermana pequeña a la que debía enseñársele casi todo de cómo se vivía en la tierra, muchas de sus inseguridades se acabaron. Ella misma empezó a tratar de enseñarle cosas a la gema y esta siempre parecía entusiasta de aprender cosas nuevas, casi cada ocasión que la veía le pedía que le explicara tal o cual proceso.

Las gemas habían capeado sucesos históricos, científicos o naturales solo como "avances o fenómenos humanos" lo que de alguna manera era lógico. Probablemente tratar de intervenir en los hechos humanos, las hubiera hecho resaltar entre ellos y su vida había sido más complicada.

Pero aparentemente Peridot siempre estaba curiosa de todo lo que la rodeaba. No le interesaba solo los fenómenos sobre gemas, ella quería conocer de los diferentes seres vivos en la tierra. Desde los fenómenos más simples, a los más complejos, desde la lluvia a la erupción de los volcanes. Era curiosa y receptiva y eso había hecho que las dos se sentaran a tener largas platicas sobre muchas cosas.

Con el tiempo se había sentido dividida.

Amaba a Steven, había sido su primer y mejor amigo y siempre que estaba con él todo era emocionante y divertido, él siempre la escuchaba con respeto, atención e incluso un poco de admiración, enamorarse de él había sido fácil y en verdad que lo amaba, daría todo por él, sin dudarlo.

Pero… Peridot hacía lo mismo. Ella la miraba con admiración cada vez que le daba alguna lección, absorbía todo lo que le decía como una esponja y siempre le decía: "tienes que ser el humano más inteligente de este planeta" La miraba muchas veces como si ella fuera la persona más maravillosa del mundo y esas cosas solo se habían ido colando en su pecho.

Por años guardó esos sentimientos en su corazón por miedo. Primero amaba a Steven y perderlo solo sería algo a lo que no sabía si podría siquiera sobrevivir. En segunda porque Peridot era una gema, por mucho que sintiera admiración por ella o la respetara eso no significaba que en algún momento pudiera corresponderle, ella solo era una humana, Peridot ni siquiera terminaba de entender porque dos gemas diferentes podían sentir amor por la otra como Rubí y Sapphire, ¿Cómo se imaginaria siquiera que pudiera haber algo más que amistad entre dos especies diferentes?

Pero esos años también representaron para ella descubrirse como mujer al lado de Steven. Con él como con muchas cosas descubrió la primera vez de sus besos, de las caricias que iban más allá de sostener la mano del otro con cariño, junto a él descubrió como era hacer el amor, ser una sola persona con Steven de esa nueva manera lo más emocionante que había vivido y no veía su futuro lejos de él.

Pero eso no eliminaba lo que sentía por Peridot y con el tiempo incluso Steven lo había notado.

++++Flash Back ++++

Como cualquier día común Steven y Connie se habían reunido en la casa mientras las chicas estaban en una misión, habían comido palomitas y estaban en el tranquilo silencio de la casa lleno por el sonido del ukulele.

— Hey Connie… — Steven de pronto se detuvo y puso el instrumento musical a su lado en el sillón.

— Si – dijo secándose las manos después de poner el bol de las palomitas en la lava platos.

— ¿Podemos platicar de… algo? – dijo un poco nervioso.

La chica lo miró con curiosidad, "algo" sonaba de esas pláticas que a Steven no le gustaba tener sobre asuntos de gemas, de las que la quería mantener apartada. Fue y se sentó a su lado poniendo atención. Después de 5 años juntos, Steven a pesar de tener 21 años humanos, parecía a veces un chiquillo aún de 14.

— Y – dijo con la mayor tranquilidad que podía transmitirle a su novio — ¿Qué sería eso Steven?

— A ti… — preguntó con voz cautelosa — te agrada Peridot ¿verdad?

— Claro que me agrada – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

— Pues — el chico se rascó en medio de su larga melena purpura oscuro, llena de risos — es que creo… que tú le gustas a Peridot.

— Claro que le gusto – dijo como la cosa más simple, que eso es lo que era — nos hemos vuelto amigas después de tanto tiempo.

— No… es que – dijo mirándola con un ceño incomodo — creo que tú le "gustas, gustas"

Connie se tomó un momento para intentar entender lo que le decía, una escena en un viejo cartoon viajo a su mente.

— ¡No es posible! – dijo casi queriendo saltar del sillón.

— Y – dijo el chico sin dejarla ir — creo que a ti también ella te "gusta, gusta"

— ¡Steven! – casi gritó asustada queriendo irse pero el chico la tenía sostenida de ambas manos.

— ¿Es cierto?

La chica no supo que responder. Bajó su mirada a su regazo y pensó la forma en cómo hacerle entender, que aunque se sintiera atraída por Peridot lo amaba a él. No quería mentirle, no le gustaban las mentiras, siempre hacían que todo se volviera solo más complicado.

— Porque si así fuera – dijo él con tranquilidad ayudándola a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón delante de él – eso no sería extraño ¿Sabes? Creo incluso que a Peridot también le gusta Amethyst, pero creo que tú le gustas más. ¿Has notado como cuando llegas a la casa ella solo deja lo que sea que esté haciendo y corre a donde tú estás? Y muchas veces se siente molesta cuando yo o cualquier otro quiere unírseles.

Connie regreso al sillón sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, Steven se veía tan tranquilo con la idea que eso la desarmó un poco.

— No… lo había notado — respondió.

— Pues así es – dijo soltándola finalmente cuando la chica se sentó más tranquila en el sillón — Entonces ¿Ella te gusta?

— Yo… — la chica apretó sus manos juntas con nerviosismo – Sí, ella me gusta también.

— ¡Lo sabia! – dijo con una explosión de alegría.

— ¿No estás molesto por eso? – tuvo que preguntar ante la repentina reacción alegre de Steven, no tenía ninguna lógica.

— Por un tiempo creí que sí – le confesó — pero la verdad es que no puedo culparla por quererte, eres hermosa e inteligente y valiente y buena y…

— Steven… — lo interrumpió.

— Así que cuando pensé que ella podría estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo siento por ti me sentí triste porque ella no pudiera tenerte.

La chica no supo que responder, de alguna manera ese era su Steven esperando solo que todas las personas a su alrededor estuvieran felices, pero esto estaba siendo demasiado extraño.

— ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme Steven? – le preguntó.

— Tú… nunca me dejaras verdad ¿Connie?

— ¡Claro que no Steven! – dijo la chica subiendo a su regazo y abrazando su cuello – yo te amo, no te dejare nunca.

— Y… — envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor — ¿Dejarías alguna vez a Peridot sola?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

— Connie… yo estoy diciendo que – sus nervios se reflejaron en la forma en la que la sostuvo más fuerte y no dejó que lo mirara a la cara — si tú quieres, puedes estar con los dos.

— ¡QUE! – intentó mirarlo pero él no la dejo moverse solo pudo ver medio rostro del chico que estaba completamente sonrojado.

— Quiero mucho a Peri, es como la hermana que nunca tuve — le reveló — y en muchas ocasiones la veo triste cuando tú te vas a casa o cuando pasas todo tu día conmigo y no queda tiempo para estar con ella, yo se que tú puedes hacerla tan feliz como a mí.

— Steven, es que tú y yo.

— Lo he platicado con las chicas y ellas, sobre todo Garnet me dicen que el amor nunca debe ser egoísta y que el que tú estés con ella y conmigo ni significa que tú ames más o menos a cualquiera de los dos, el amor siempre es generoso.

— ¿Pero, no te sentirás celoso?

— Yo no podría amarte más de lo que hago y creo que tú tampoco podrías amarme más o ¿Sí?

— Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, Steven.

— Entonces, como me voy a sentir celoso de que alguien te dé aún más amor – dijo con una sonrisa sincera – Pero solo, si tú también lo quieres.

++++End Flash Back ++++

Sí quería, pero nunca había pensado que podrían ofrecerle alguna vez ese regalo.

Así que ese día mientras la casa había estado vacía solo se había acercado a ella y le había dicho abiertamente que la quería, que la quería del mismo modo en que quería a Steven y la pequeña gema cetrina solo había saltado sobre ella y le había dicho que ella también la quería y que estaba feliz de saber que correspondía sus sentimientos.

Y ahora estaban las dos sobre la cama de Steven con los rayos del sol calentándoles la piel.

Al principio todo había sido complicado, aunque Connie ya tuviera experiencia, Peridot no, era una suerte que ella supiera exactamente lo que le gustaba a una gema.

Besos húmedos fueron depositados en la altura de su frente donde descansaba la gema de Peridot haciéndola temblar, sus manos cepillaron su cabello suave y delgado parecido al de un gato recorrieron su cuerpo pequeño y menudo pero definitivamente femenino hasta su entrepierna en donde por suerte las mujeres humanas y las gemas no eran muy diferentes.

— Odio no ser una gema en este momento – Confesó la morena joven sobre los labios de su nuevo amante – si solo pudiéramos fusionarnos…

— ¿Que hacen los humanos cuando quieren… tú sabes? – preguntó la gema solo disfrutando de la sensación de su peso sobre ella y sus caricias.

— Eso, puedo demostrártelo.

Y con manos hábiles, la ayudó a saber una cosa más de los humanos.

 **Fin.**


	7. HurtConfort de tu OTP

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Día 7 de reto "10 días de OTP"_

 _++++++ Humans ++++++_

El amanecer en ese lugar era hermoso, una pura luz blanca que pintaba todo de un inusual color verde y azul, no estaba el constante rumor del mar, era silencioso. Él siempre se estaba quejando de que el sonido del mar nunca dejaba que su audio estuviera limpio, así que ese silencio debía ser agradable, se acercó a donde estaba descansando, arrancó algunos abrojos que crecían y se sentó a su lado.

Habían tenido que pasar muchos años antes de poder entenderlo. Se había quedado en la tierra y formado parte de las "cristal gems" no por gusto, si no por simple estupidez, había creído de verdad por un momento que podría tener una discusión igualitaria con uno de los seres más inteligentes y poderosos de todo el universo, y en un arranque de emoción, emociones que había descubierto tener solo en la tierra, la había insultado, y después de eso no había marcha atrás. Como le había dicho Garnet, se había vuelto una "cristal gem" le gustase o no.

Se volvió una refugiada en un planeta extraño que no entendía, no le gustaba y ni siquiera le importaba. Un planeta que había intentado salvar solo porque había hecho "amigos" en el, había perdido todo lo que conocía por gemas que había estado asechándola por meses, que habían arruinado todos sus planes, pero que sin en cambio en un giro inesperado de las cosas se habían vuelto algo así como en una familia y pronto las quería, no quería que ellas perdieran su hogar.

Así que estaba en la tierra sin ningún otro lugar a donde ir, sin una nave y con los pocos recursos con los que contaba para crear algo que pudiera hacer un viaje espacial la tierra se volvió también su hogar.

Y se había esforzado porque esto fuera un autentico hogar, había querido entender a sus nuevas compañeras y su compromiso por las formas de vida en ese planeta, pero por mucho tiempo no lo había logrado.

Los humanos en especial, eran los peores. Se creían la raza superior de ese planeta, pero por mucho eran los más patéticos, vivían sus vida como robots siguiendo siempre la misma rutina, dormían, comían, trabajaban, solo parecía que se les permitía tener cierto tiempo de esparcimiento que pasaban muchas veces frente a las televisiones y no es que no fuera divertido pero pasar todo su tiempo de esparcimiento en eso era ridículo.

Solo encontró una notable excepción a esa regla.

Este muchacho era curioso, estaba constantemente investigando cosas, armando teorías y sorprendentemente acertando en muchas de ellas, él no parecía seguir las reglas convencionales de todos los demás humanos, no se portaba como todos los demás que eran sus contemporáneos, incluso estaba un poco alienado de ellos.

Lo encontraba, entretenido. Él chico solía hacerle mil preguntas sobre su vida en el espacio, sobre la civilización de las gemas, a muchas de esas preguntas tuvo que responderle con mentiras, no importaba si Steven le decía que nadie le hacía caso no quería ponerlo en riesgo con información que probablemente no podría manejar. En realidad con facilidad se había encariñado con él.

Poco a poco entendió… lo que había sentido Rose Quartz y el humano del que se había enamorado.

Cuando vez a los humanos como parte de un algo más grande resultan absurdos y aburridos, preocupados por cuanto podían poseer para después morir y no poder llevarse nada, preocupados siempre por como pasaba el tiempo y no tenían control de él. Era una costumbre que le había resultado complicado abandonar de homeworld, allí todas las gemas eran la parte de un todo, clasificadas por su tipo, su faceta y corte. Pero cuando los conocían de forma particular, cada uno de ellos tenía particularidades que los hacían únicos.

Este humano que pasaba su tiempo haciendo teorías sobre cosas que evidentemente no podía entender pero que de todos modos intentaba investigar se volvió su favorito.

Pero el placer de tenerlo a su alrededor duro poco, el solo creció, se volvió un hombre importante y viajaba mucho enseñando sus locas teorías a quien quisiera escucharlas y sorprendentemente siempre había un puñado de personas que querían hacerlo, pero siempre regresaba a cuidad playa, siempre iba a casa de Steven y preguntaba por ella y platicaban de las cosas que había descubierto aquí y allá.

Vio los años pasar en él, como sus fuerzas se hacían más débiles, como sus huesos dolían siempre y su cabello cambio de color. Mientras que para ella nada cambiaba, ella podía pasar 100 años con la misma apariencia a no ser que voluntariamente quisiera cambiarla.

Envidió a Rose que decidió irse antes de ver morir al humano que amaba, envidio a Steven que envejecía con Connie su compañera, ella tenía ahora el único consuelo de visitarlo en ese lugar silencioso.

— Te extraño, sabes – dijo sacando algunos abrojos que crecían alrededor de su tumba, limpiando el polvo de la piedra blanca y lisa que la cubría – eras al único humano que de verdad entendía, Ronaldo.

Cuando la tumba estuvo lo bastante limpia para su gusto se recargó en la piedra fría y solo le hablo de cosas que a él le gustaría escuchar, y con quien ella no tenía nadie con quien compartir.

La vida humana, había concluido era hermosa, porque era perecedera y algunos de ellos, apenas un puñado de humanos aprendían a vivirla dándole su justo valor.

Si allá afuera había algunos pocos humanos como el que descansaba allí, valía la pena cuidarla.

 **Fin**


	8. Historia con una canción de tu OTP

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Dia 8 del reto "10 dias de OTP"_

 _ **Ángel**_

Podría mirarla todo el día, en la vida había visto criatura más hermosa que ella, parecía infinitamente divertida yendo de aquí para allá en medio del prado verde como si bailara una pieza musical que solo ella pudiera escuchar, capturado las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían de este cielo que parecía nunca dejar de arrojar sobre ellos lluvia, las gotas de agua se volvían copos de nieve antes de alcanzarla y ella parecía encontrar el fenómeno adorable.

Habían pasado ya un mes en aquel planeta, sin hacer ninguna otra cosa que explorarlo.

La tierra era bellísima, plena de diferentes escenarios. Inmensos mares que reflejaban un cielo multicolor como si estuviera constantemente encendido en fuego, largas y misteriosas extensiones de arena, inmensos territorios cubiertos con selva exuberante, mientras más recorrían aquel planeta era como si de un día a otro el planeta cambiara y se volviera otro, ¿Cómo era posible que tantas diferentes naturalezas convivieran juntas en paz?

Era hermoso sí, pero no dejaba de pensar que en algún punto encontrarían algo en el que solo sería peligroso, y ¿Cómo haría él para protegerla?, ¿Qué es lo que harían ellos dos solos?

Había sido un error dejar la arena celestial, aunque en realidad no hubiera tenido opción al respecto.

Frustrada se tiró en el piso las pequeñas gotas de lluvia no la alcanzaban, con su aura caliente se evaporaban antes de tocarla. Miró el cielo, en algún punto allí arriba, lejos inalcanzable a la vista estaba la arena celestial. Si al menos pudiera comunicarse con alguien allí, de algún modo…

 ** _We know full well there's just time so is it wrong to dance this line?_**

 ** _If your heart was full of love could you give it up?_**

 _Sabemos que solo es cuestión de tiempo, así que ¿Qué hay de malo con bailar esta línea?_

— Rubí…

La gema rojiza abrió sus ojos para encontrar frente a frente a la preciosa gema azul llena de nieve en el pelo.

— ¿Sí? – dijo sonrojada – ¿Qué pasa Sapphire?

— Deja de preocuparte – dijo con una sonrisa — no va a pasarnos nada malo.

— ¿Como sabes…? — iba a preguntar cómo es que sabía en lo que pensaba, pero lo más seguro es que ella misma se lo hubiera dicho en un futuro no muy lejano.

— Vamos a estar bien – dijo dándole el justo énfasis cada palabra.

— ¡No puedes saber eso! – dijo levantándose sentándose con las rodillas dobladas, mientras la otra gema se sentaba delante de ella – la tierra… hasta ahora ha sido inofensiva con nosotras, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que encontramos un peligro real? algo que pueda lastimarte… lastimarnos.

— No me importa – respondió con firmeza.

— ¡No deberías ser tan indulgente con eso! – dijo enojada, alterada, ¿Cómo es que no le importaba?

— No lo soy – su sonrisa llena de confianza nunca abandonó su rostro — solo… confía en mi, estaremos bien. Este es nuestro hogar ahora…

— Hasta que Blue Diamond nos encuentre – dijo haciéndola tratar de que entendiera la seriedad de su situación.

— No nos encontrara – dijo intentado transmitirle su calma — y aunque lo hiciera, quiero disfrutar de cada momento aquí… contigo.

 ** _'Cause what about, what about angels?_**

 ** _They will come, they will go, make us special oh_**

 ** _Don't give me up, don't give, me up_**

 _Porque ¿Qué pasa, que pasa con los ángeles? Ellos pueden ir y venir, haciéndonos especiales, oh, no te rindas, no te rindas por mí._

Si solo se atreviera a soñarlo, quizá Sapphire no le decía cuando los encontrarían porque sabía el destino que le deparaba a ella, sin duda alguna sería rota: por fusionarse con una gema diferente a la de su tipo y peor aún, con una importante gema aristocrática; Mucho peor aún, por haber escapado de la arena celestial. En cuanto fueran halladas seguro ni siquiera se tomarían la molestia de llevarla a la arena celestial, solo tomarían a Sapphire y a ella la romperían justo allí, dejando sus pedazos perdidos en este mundo, donde nadie sabría siquiera que había existido.

Y en realidad no le importaba mucho lo que hicieran con ella misma, pero si llegaban a lastimar a Sapphire…

— Estaremos bien – insistió la gema azul, viendo la expresión angustiada en el rostro del rubí.

— ¡No lo sabes! – dijo mirándola cabizbaja.

— Lo sé – insistió una vez más.

— Sapphire…

— Quieres… — apartó el cabello de su frente para verla con su precioso ojo azul — ¿Quieres verlo tú también?

— ¿Qué?

La gema azulada acercó sus dos manos a su rostro, ella se sintió tan caliente que podría derretir la misma tierra bajo sus pies y caer en picada hasta el centro del planeta. Pudo haber salido corriendo, arder como una llama hasta consumirse pero de pronto no era dueña de ninguno de sus actos.

— Te lo mostrare.

Diciendo eso la gema azul se inclinó más cerca de ella, suave y delicadamente puso sus labios sobre su frente.

 ** _How unfair, it's just our love, found something real that's out of touch_**

 ** _But if you'd searched the whole wide world oh would you dare to let it go?_**

 _Es injusto, así es nuestro amor, encontrar algo real que esta fuera de nuestro alcance, pero si lo has buscado por todo lo largo del mundo, ¿Te atreves a dejarlo ir?_

Como si una lluvia de estrellas se precipitara sobre ella, visiones del futuro y el pasado empezaron a embargarla.

Vio a través del ojo de Sapphire la primera vez que se habían mirado la una a la otra en homeworld. Varios miles de años atrás cuando ella y otros dos rubíes la acompañaron a su primera misión diplomática.

Vio las muchas veces que ella había sido su escudo, más ella que ningún otro rubí, quizá solo porque de los tres que por lo regular siempre habían ido juntos ella era la más responsable, solo por que alguna de ellas tenía que serlo.

La vio ayudándola a subir escaleras, tomada de su mano, sintió entonces lo que había pensado mil veces que solo era su imaginación. La gema oráculo había presionado su mano con las firmeza de la necesaria, solo porque parecía complacerla estar apoyada en su fuerza.

Se miró a su misma vigilante cuando ella pasaba en medio de multitudes de gemas, la seguridad y la confianza del zafiro se volvió el suyo caminando como si de verdad nada pudiera dañarla siempre que viera al rubí que tenía su gema en su palma a su lado.

Vio sorprendida como en sus momentos de descanso mientras viajaban en las naves que los llevaban a diferentes planetas ella pintaba. Había visto un montón de veces que lo hacía, pero nunca se había detenido a ver qué es lo que pintaba. Pero los delicados trazos sobre los lienzos siempre habían sido rojos, la había estado pintando a ella.

Vio en un momento las muchas veces que sus miradas habían chocado, incluso ella le había sonreído al zafiro más de una vez, quizá sin darse siquiera cuenta, sintió la felicidad de Sapphire en esas visiones.

Y después pudo sentir la mágica sensación que fue realmente ver ambas por los mismos ojos, ser una misma, tener un mismo cuerpo, voz, y mente solo por un momento ser esta criatura hermosa y nueva imposible de explicar.

 ** _'Cause what about, what about angels?_**

 ** _They will come, they will go, make us special oh_**

 ** _Don't give me up don't give, me up_**

 _Porque ¿Qué pasa, que pasa con los ángeles? Ellos pueden ir y venir, haciéndonos especiales, oh, no te rindas, no te rindas por mí._

Justo después de eso pudo ver la tierra, pudo sentir la plenitud de la libertad de Sapphire, la idea constante en su mente de: "no más visiones tristes, no más ver que gemas serán rotas, no más visiones de batallas, ahora solo estamos ella y yo aquí solas en este hermoso planeta"

Vio un futuro tan luminoso con ella, pudo atisbar las maravillas que aún les faltaban por descubrir del planeta… pero sobre todas esas cosas pudo ver…

"Garnet"

El zafiro separó sus labios de la frente del rubí que parecía despertar de un largo sueño sus parpados se abrieron y cerraron varias veces como si recién despertara de un sueño.

 ** _'Cause what about, what about angels? They will come, they will go, make us special_**

 ** _It's not about not about angels, angels_**

 _Porque ¿Qué pasa, que pasa con los ángeles? Ellos pueden ir y venir, haciéndonos especiales, no se trata de, no sobre ángeles, ángeles._

— De verdad estaremos bien – dijo mirando finalmente al zafiro que seguía cerca de ella, inmerso en las emociones que había sentido al ver lo que ella veía todo el tiempo.

— Si, lo estaremos.

El zafiro apoyó sus manos sobre las manos del rubí que las había tenido posadas sobre sus rodillas y después solo recargó su frente en la suya cerrando su ojo. La gema color rojo pronto la imitó, fue entonces que sintió la lluvia, el frio de Sapphire, y el calor de su propia gema en perfecto equilibrio, dejando que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeran tibias sobre ellos.

Estarían bien… y si el futuro no cambiaba, incluso serian felices.

 **Fin.**


	9. Historia de 100 palabras de tu OTP

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Día 9 del reto "10 días de OTP"_

 _ **Aprendiendo**_

— La seguridad es lo más importante – dijo Connie.

— Pero me aprieta – se quejó Steven.

— ¿Sabes cuántas vidas a salvado el uso de esto? – replicó su novia.

— Está bien.

Steven respiró profundo tiró un poco más y finalmente encajó donde debía.

— Vez, no era difícil – dijo la chica sonriente – ¿Estás listo?

— No debería yo ir de ese lado – preguntó el joven cuarzo — eres la que sabe cómo se hace.

— Por eso eres tú quien debe tener el control, confió en ti – ella sonrío confiada.

El joven cuarzo respiró profundo, alargó su mano y giró la llave, aprender a conducir era terrorífico.


	10. Historia con una palabras extraña

_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Día 10 del reto "10 días de OTP"_

 _ **Aberrar**_

 _Aberrar: Desviarse, extraviarse, apartarse de lo normal o usual._

"No…. No, no ¡NO!"

La joven camino rápidamente a donde el joven de largos risos negros platicaba con esa chica que le sonreía con coquetería, inclinando su cuerpo para estar lo más cerca que el decoro le permitía de ese chico. "¿En serio? Debe ser genial tener tu casa justo frente a la playa usualmente esos terrenos son muy caros". La chica golpeaba con la punta de su pie el suelo con un gesto casto y casta es lo último que ella era. "¡La playa entera es tuya!, ¡Wow!, deberías invitarme un día a pasar la tarde, podríamos ver una película seguro sería muy divertido".

— ¡Steven!

— ¡Connie!

El alto joven la miró con esa sonrisa llena de sol que solía dedicarle siempre, ignorando completamente a la chica con la que había estado hablando, se acercó a ella y la levantó en un abrazo de oso como siempre que pasaban algún tiempo sin verse. La chica se apresuró a envolver con sus brazos su cuello y respirar su aroma a rosas, la chica no muy lejos de ellos la miró con evidente molestia.

— ¿Ella, es la chica que esperabas Steven? - preguntó

— Si – dijo el chico con buen humor mientras ponía a la morena en el piso de nuevo.

— ¡Oh! – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – yo… tengo que irme, pero tienes mi numero, llámame.

Con un suave contoneo de caderas, la joven de brillante cabello rubio solo se alejó lentamente de ellos.

— ¿Dónde conociste a Peach? – dijo la morena chica apenas se quedaron solos.

— Me vio aquí esperando y se acercó a hacerme plática, fue muy agradable – dijo con normalidad.

Connie no supo si era porque ese era Steven, que solo quería ver amabilidad en todas las personas. O era porque era como todos los demás chicos que solo seguían como corderos a esa chica en particular a donde quiera que fuera.

Desde el primer día en que había entrado a la preparatoria había tenido a esta chica sobre su espalda como un mal karma. Peach Madison — ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pone Peach a una hija? – se sentaba justo detrás de su espalda en todas las clases, además de siempre pasar platicando con su grupo de amigas lo que no la dejaba concentrarse en clases, tratar de copiar en todos sus exámenes y en ocasiones fastidiarla arrojándole bolitas de papel cuando estaba aburrida, se enojaba porque no le dejaba copias sus tareas o prestarle sus notas.

Lo único que no necesitaba ahora mismo, era verla coqueteando con Steven. Ellos no eran más que amigos, los mejores amigos, pero Steven… Steven merecía algo mejor que una chica frívola y superficial como Peach.

— ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Steven cuando vio a su mejor amiga perdida en sus pensamientos – Pearl nos está esperando, dice que hoy vamos a hacer finalmente esos ejercicios en el aire que nos prometió.

— ¡Claro! – dijo emocionada, dejando de lado todos sus pensamientos sobre la joven rubia de lado – va a ser seguro muy emocionante.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero ojala eso hubiera sido lo último que hubiera sabido de Peach de parte de Steven, la chica se la pasaba enviándole mensajes y fotos a su celular y llamándolo en los momentos menos oportunos como a mitad de sus entrenamientos, Pearl incluso le había prohibido llevar el celular a las practicas por eso y cuando regresaban a casa siempre había una larga lista de llamadas perdidas y mensajes.

Ella no había dicho nada, que podía decir después de todo, Peach evidentemente le estaba coqueteando, la mitad de sus fotos se las mandaba siempre vestida con tops y shorts cortos, pero Steven nunca había notado más que "oh mira que chula bicicleta tiene Peach" o "su perro es tan bonito, lástima que no pueda enviarle fotos de león".

¿Qué podía decirle? Pedirle que no le contestara los mensajes o que no fuera su amigo era tonto, pero… odiaba que fueran amigos. Peach no paraba de enseñarle los mensajes amistosos de Steven en su celular en clase, el era tan amable con ella como con todo el mundo, pero ella estaba convencida de que lo tenía babeando por ella como con todos los chicos del salón. Y mientras más y más mensajes y fotos compartían más sentía que Steven en algún momento terminaría haciendo justo eso, enamorándose de ella, porque era bonita y popular, no un pequeño ratón de biblioteca.

Pasaron por lo menos dos semanas de todo eso sin que ella pudiera hacer nada y solo comiéndose la cabeza.

Hasta ese día…

Habían tenido deportes en la última hora. Ella había estado de muy buen humor porque ese día Steven le había dicho que iría por ella a la salida, Pearl había organizado una expedición a un viejo campo de batalla donde había uno de los templos que habían dejado las gemas desde la guerra. Steven le había dicho que esos lugares siempre eran geniales y había estado muy entusiasmado en el teléfono, solo faltaban 10 minutos, estaban ya recogiendo las pelotas y demás cosas que usaban durante la clase, cuando vio a Steven aparecer por el acceso a las canchas pero toda su alegría murió cuando vio que llevaba a Peach en brazos.

Se quedo de pie congelada en ese lugar al ver a la chica llorosa apoyada en el pecho de su Steven. Los vio llegar a las gradas de la cancha y como él la ayudaba a sentarse y tomaba uno de sus pies mientras la chica se quejaba de forma escandalosa. Le costó cada gramo de su fuerza para poderse mover hasta donde estaban los dos.

— Oh muchas gracias Steven eres tan amable – dijo con voz delgada la chica, de largo cabello rubio.

— ¿Aún te duele mucho? – preguntó preocupado.

— Si – dijo con un gesto lleno de "dolor"

Antes de poder alcanzarlo, Steven había tan fácil como siempre, solo había puesto su pulgar sobre su lengua y pasarla por el pie de la chica que lo vio con una sonrisa burlona, casi podía imaginar lo que pensaba.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? – dijo con ánimo.

— No - respondió con un puchero - aún me duele.

— ¿En serio? – dijo confundido, hacia mucho que sus poderes sanadores no le fallaban

— Si.

Connie finalmente llegó hasta donde ellos estaban y miró con ira a Peach.

— ¡Está mintiendo Steven! – casi gritó.

— ¡Tú que sabes! – Respondió la chica rubia enojada. – En serio Steven, me duele mucho.

— Steven…

El chico ya tenía una mirada preocupada. Connie sabía que cuando Steven creía que perdía sus poderes sanadores, de hecho podía perderlos, y no quería que pensara en eso. Eso solo la llenó de ira, Peach no se merecía ser siquiera la amiga de Steven, no sabía nada de él, no sabía lo maravilloso que era, lo sensible que podía ser, lo valioso.

Connie sabía que haría una aberración, pero tenía suficiente. Llegó hasta donde la chica estaba y la jaló de un brazo por supuesto se puso de pie enseguida sin problemas.

— ¡Dile que mientes! – le exigió - ¡Dile la verdad ahora mismo!

— ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! – dijo ofendida la chica.

Viendo como poco a poco la cara de Steven se descomponía Connie había tenido suficiente. Juntando toda su furia apartó a Steven de ella y sin meditarlo ni un momento le soltó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas la chica quedó tendida cuan larga era sobre la larga grada, apenas reaccionó se levantó y se fue contra ella.

— ¡Eres una zorra! – dijo tratando de alcanzarla, pero Connie solo la empujó para sentarla de nuevo. – ¡Te lo dije Steven está loca!

Connie entonces alcanzó a Steven y lo obligó a abrir la boca para poner su pulgar dentro de su boca, apenas estuvo húmedo lo sacó, y alcanzó de nuevo a Peach, y pasó la saliva por su mejilla, la marca roja que se había creado un momento antes en su mejilla, desapareció enseguida.

— ¡Lo vez Steven! – dijo ella señalando a la chica – ella estaba mintiendo.

Le tomó un momento casi demasiado largo a Steven entender lo que decía, pero si, la marca roja de la mano de Connie que había brillado en la mejilla de Peach con su piel tan blanca ya no estaba.

— Pero ¿Por qué?

— ¡Steven! – Se quejó la rubia sosteniendo su mejilla - ¡No puedes creerle, mírala, mira lo que acaba de hacerme!

Pero evidentemente Peach no tenía ni idea de los poderes de la saliva de Steven actuando delante de él. No había curado su tobillo, pero si su mejilla, quería decir que estaba pasando lo mismo que con su padre aquella vez.

— ¿También lo que me dijiste de Connie es mentira? – tuvo que preguntar el chico.

— ¿Qué te dijo de mí? – Preguntó la joven morena con curiosidad.

— Que… - la volteó a ver para hablarle de frente - que tenias novio, un chico de tu clase…

— ¿Qué? ¡No! – Aclaró la joven morena enseguida - ¡Como podría, si yo a quien quiero es a ti!

— ¿Tú me quieres? – dijo Steven un con una sonrisa que no pudo detener - ¿En serio?

— Oh por favor – dijo la chica rubia – consigan un cuarto.

Sin decir nada más se levantó y empezó a alejarse de ellos.

— ¡No se te ocurra enviarle mensajes de nuevo! – gritó la morena.

— ¡Oh váyanse al diablo los dos!

La chica finalmente se alejó de la pareja que de pronto solo se miraron el uno al otro.

— Lo lamento mucho Steven – dijo Connie – se que ella te agradaba.

— En realidad – reconoció - no mucho.

— ¿Qué?

— Solo conversaba con ella porque me dijo que salías con alguien – admitió algo sonrojado - yo solo pues… intentaba hacerme a un lado, darte tu espacio para que…

— ¡No es cierto, nunca ha sido cierto Steven!

— ¡Y estoy tan feliz por eso! – dijo el chico sin poder evitar dejar correr un par de lagrimas de sus ojos – te quiero Connie.

— Oh Steven.

Connie subió sobre la grada para poder alcanzarlo y limpió ese par de lágrimas y finalmente como había estado deseando hacer por mucho tiempo puso un beso en sus labios.

Una pequeña parte de ella le agradeció a Peach por obligarla a hacer algo que por sí misma nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer.

Fin.


End file.
